Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Background Art
A semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor is used as a power device or the like which operates at high frequency and at high output power. In particular, as a semiconductor device suitable for amplification in a high-frequency band, such as a microwave, a quasi-millimeter wave, and a millimeter wave, for example, a field effect transistor (FET) of a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) or the like is known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-23213 discloses a field effect transistor in which a part of a nitride semiconductor layer is removed (recessed) and a gate electrode and an ohmic electrode (source electrode and drain electrode) are formed on the nitride semiconductor layer.